User talk:Ceiling-Dee/Archive 3
Archive Archive 2 I'm sorry How did your sister die? ? :O :( :( Man, that must be rough, having to endure the loss of your only sister. Ya... :What? Ohmigawd? What happened? ... Are you okay...? "If you met my brother you'd be like WTF?! He used to be suicidal until he realised that I'm worth protecting which was about two years ago... which kind of explains why he protects me but I wish that he wouldn't do it so often. It's starting to affect my love life... what's a girl to do except fire her lazor, Blaugh!!! I am Legend...ary!!! 18:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) "Beats me..suicidal huh?...@Crys: No its my Life! Go get one yourself!--FREAK ~GameFreak~ OUT! Suicidal? And ah, okay... @Game: Waaa! I've been having homemade taser induced nightmare sence it happened... yesterday... I'm ~Crystal" Ecerpt from kirby wiki- dude sorry, i feel so horrible for you. But still , don't kill yourself. will you be OK? :(R to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :He never said he was going to... is there anything we can do?R to the P to the Wyb. When he said he wouldn't edit here anymore, I started to feel really nervous. His sister died, and all you care about is that he won't edit anymore!!! There is more then life then just wikeas she said that he was almost emo untill he realized she was worth protecting, and now, well you know. Somethings are more import then wikies. the legenedar slayer of light is gone, and you care more about the wiki!@!!!!R to the P to the Wyb. 21:06, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Heh. You don't get it. He said he wouldn't edit on this wiki anymore, and other clues on Kirby Wikia talk about his suicidal nature and how his sister stopped him from being this way. Therefore, he might.... if he does not edit on this wiki anymore, it is a clue that he.... UMB, what reliogion are you? and i wonder what relgion they are they. im mean if you thinkk about it...R to the P to the Wyb. FallenAngel, I'm so sorry.-- 23:41, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Not telling anyone. IT's a private matter. No...it can't be. ?? Is he okay? I hope he is.. I'm worried about Fallen's well-being.. Its horrible. i mean, one day were all working and having fun and then angel stops coming, then a couple days later everything bad that could have happened, happens'R to the' P to the Wyb. :I keep dreading that our buddy Angel never comes back- that he ended his life... And Rp, why does a religion matter at a time like this... Where you go after life... If he killed himself, then why didnt he tell anyone he would, or for that matter anyone but this wiki that his sister died. he said he would still talk just not as much'R to the' P to the Wyb. :Well, I suppose those of you that believe in God(s), believe in an afterlife... ₪_₪ ::Wait! Who died?-- :::How did Legend die? Don't kill yourself Angel ,it ain't worth it and you have my greatest sympathies.-- ::::Yes, it is sad... OK considering its been a couple of days he is defintly not kidding.... i almost want to kill my friend. i mean hes not even saying anything!!! i think he killed himself already( thats what i meant above)R to the P to the Wyb. I looked and he didn't tell anyone one at villains wiki or kirby.R to the P to the Wyb. :How'd you find out?-- :::Wait, what? Rp, we don't know he killed himself, and don't talk about killing here you jackass. And yes I have looked too... Can't you idiots read edit summaries? STOP FUCKING COMMENTING HERE Grumpy...R to the P to the Wyb. :Are you kidding me? Well, what do we do now? leave the wik in there memory? or continue it? or try to find somewher we can talk to him...R to the P to the Wyb. :Stop putting comments here, Angel is just going to want time alone. Dude, how does that matter if he never checks...R to the P to the Wyb. :JUST CUT IT OUT! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! HE LOST HIS SISTER DAMMIT! i know. i was pretty much depressed all weekend.R to the P to the Wyb. :... But serioulsly, what do we do!!!R to the P to the Wyb. :We stop posting here and in turn stop sending Angel a billion e-mails leading to a page where utter strangers over the internet are talking about his sister's death... Agreed. Guys guys! I'm not dead. It's just my sister who is. She died of Breast Cancer which is a mere coinciedence because this month just so happens to be breast cancer awareness month... but yeah! I'm back... even though I'm still saddened by the loss. But she would've wanted me to live most likely. So... here I am. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:06, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :I know that. Well, that's awful... Ok, well, good to see you alive and well again buddy... An Rp, I told you he was alive... You know, I was thinking, maybe we should have like a funeral, an internet-y funeral, awkward, but, I feel like we should... Well as long as me and my older brother are alright then all is (somewhat) well. I did tell you guys that I didn't have just Legend as a sibling right? If I didn't then it's probably because I'd rather not ever talk about Spencer... EVER! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:14, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Nope. Never told us, you and Spencer fight a lot or something? ::Yes we do actually and its not just because we fight that I don't like him. He's also a troublemaker who might actually be going to jail yet again. I'm taller than him yet he can still annoy the **** out of me and my now deceased sister. Oh and I'm back to edit more this time. I just recently realised that Meghan would want me to live my life to the fullest. So expect the lord of awesome to continue editing starting about ten minutes ago! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:23, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, these weird older brothers people I know keep randomly telling me about, like I didn't know one of my best friends had an older brother until last year, and I've known him for like 5... See, that's the spirit! Woo! ::::Glad to see you're alive buddy. Wow, how many times has your bro gone to jail and why?-- New proposals for created Shy Guys. We need some newer Shy Guy types. So... here are some that I thought of but want to give to someone else to instead create. And if there's one that's specific for something then I'll say so. Map Guy Dora Girl Dora the Explorer Christmas Guy Travel Guy Easter Guy Santa Guy New Guy Holiday Guys Tribute Girl This is the tribute to my sister. Bullet Guy They hold different Bullet Bill blasters wherever they're spotted. And that's it for so far. Now I want to see a quote at the very beginningof these pages so that people who look at these can know what would be something that they would say. This goes for any character that has even a minor speaking role on this entire wiki as well not just created ones. :Tribute Girl = Legend Girl No. That doesn't work because she actually made it before she died... wait what am I saying? But still Tribute Girl needs to be made and you'll see her in more detail on one of the other users talk pages. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :I know, I saw now... I will continue spriting once I am done with my sprite sheet, (60 some sprites of ME!!!), and Tribute Guy/Girl will be the first one I do... New articles that NEED to be created! I've been scouting around this wiki a bit and found more than ten articles that need to be created. And so I've compiled a list of all those articles. And this is every single one of them. Map Guy, Dora Girl, Travel Guy, New Guy, Bullet Guy, Bullet Bill, Virtual Boy, Nintendo Entertainment System, Red Koopa Shell, Mario's Hamburger House,Steve the Piranha Plant, The Simple Life of a Stickman (Don't worry I'll create this one since it's mine anyways), Yoshi's Island, Wario, Waluigi, Green Koopa Shell, The Life of Shy-Guy episodes 2-25 There's more it's just I'm saving this so that this storm doesn't delete it... ...?-- 01:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Some more that NEED to be created. Wiggler, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, The Karate Duo #1, Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Yoshi's Story, Yoshi's Island DS, Parasols, Black Shy Guys, Faethers, Shields, Paper Mario, Club Iggy, Koopaling, Iggy, King Retard, Snifaro, Starman, Sling Shy, Green Koopa Shell There's probably even more but I'll have to check and when one gets done, do your duty and delete it from this section please. I SWEAR you better not go Your life is not a waist. did you not see your entire talk page. DONT GO. and i doubt you suck at life. we all have bad days. and yes we do like you READ YOUR PAGE. we can un ban hero, and i am not capable!!!R to the P to the Wyb. I unban you and crys un baned hero. R to the P to the Wyb. Oh come on! I'm pretty sure you guys are just trying to make me feel better or something. I needed that. I'm depressed and you know why too because I keep ****ing repeating it over and over again. But I still would like to ask one thing of you Wyb. Whenever I DO disappear from this wiki, would you be willing to take responsibility for keeping it running? If not then I'll see if Timson could be responsible for this wiki. After all you two ARE beaurecrats like I am that's why I'm asking. If YOU DO DIASSAPR I WILL KILL YOU FOO. i mean ehem, i think i would let me and umb have 50/50 since he doesn't get on during the week. and we arn't just saying that. at least im not.R to the P to the Wyb. I'm having trouble making a picture, could you help me, if you can't, then ask other accounts. Who are you? You forgot to sign your post. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:32, October 17, 2009 (UTC) im--mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 23:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC), & i want the Halloween Guy pic, please. First of all what color is Halloween Guy? Orange? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) orange robes, jack-o-lantern head --mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 23:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay. And btw Easter Guy, Santa Guy, and Christmas Guy were all supposed to be holiday Shy Guys. I thought that you would've known that already. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:40, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Pages I just made one but my dad kicked it off. SO i gave up and now im asking you to help me. pick a page and ill do it. don't make me pick one plz. im already about to barf because i ate to much and thinking makes my brain hurt.LOL but seriosly.R to the P to the Wyb. If you mean to create one then you should go with Wiggler. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:21, October 18, 2009 (UTC)